


Groggy Mornings

by TalkMagically



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/pseuds/TalkMagically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written on request for Tumblr user Kripke-is-my-king.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Groggy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on request for Tumblr user Kripke-is-my-king.

Dean slowly came to consciousness, refusing to open his eyes in the hopes that he could fall back to sleep quickly. He was not ready to leave that wonderful state just on the edge of oblivion where everything was warm, comfortable, and oh-so easy to embrace. A sudden tickle on the tip of his nose had other plans, however, and his hand shot up with the hope of stopping it before he could wake up completely. A large section of hair decided to tag along for the ride, causing Dean to inadvertently give himself a face full of hair instead of relief from the tickling. Letting out a few sputters, Dean propped himself up on his elbow as he used his free hand to clear his face as quickly as possible.

“Dean… what the hell are you doing?” A groggy voice asked, clearly irritated at having been woken up as well.

“Your hair attacked me.” Dean provided as a way of explanation for his quick surge into wakefulness.

“Bullshit. Go to sleep.” Dean let out a quiet snort as he slid away from the warm body that had been next to him, knowing full well he wasn’t going to get back to sleep now. Might as well get started on his morning routine.

“Go back to sleep, yourself, Jo. I’ll wake you in a few more hours.” Dean muttered back before heading off towards the bathroom. He flinched as soon as he turned on the light in there, immediately regretting that decision, and stumbled towards the sink to brush his teeth. Dean began going down a mental check list of what he was exactly going to do when he faced Ellen later that day because, if he was being perfectly honest with himself, he was still a little bit scared of the woman and she was _not_ going to be happy to find out about him and Jo. But Jo insisted they tell her mother since they’d been jumping each other for the better part of four months and what Jo wanted Jo got. It was seriously getting that difficult for Dean to say no to her, or at least get her to delay in doing something.

“Bed’s cold now…” Was muttered behind Dean moments before a slim pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Dean smirked as he braced himself slightly to keep from being pushed into the sink when Jo decided to turn him into a vertical body pillow, her face buried in between his shoulder blades.

“That usually happens when someone wakes up. Their bed gets cold.” Dean replied sarcastically around a mouthful of toothpaste before spitting it into the sink and using the cup to rinse the remaining out of his mouth. “How you can be so cold so much of the time is beyond me.”

“Better question is how the hell are you like a fucking furnace 24/7?” Jo shot back, muffled by the cotton of Dean’s t-shirt. She slapped at his arm when she got a chuckle in return, groaning at the loss of heat when Dean pulled away to turn around and face her. Dean gave Jo an amused look when she simply buried her face into his chest and curled her arms in between the two of them, Dean’s own arms finding their way around Jo’s waist to hold her close.

“Absolutely no idea. I’m sure there’s some kind of biological reason for it.”

“Probably.” Jo admitted. “Ash or Sam would probably know. Not that we’re going to be asking either of them any time soon…”

“Oh, of course not.” Dean agreed with a smirk. “We’re gonna skip the brotherly chick-flick moments and go straight for the dragon.”

“You did not just compare my mother to a dragon.” Jo hissed, pulling away to give Dean a glare. Dean changed his smirk into an innocent grin, letting out a laugh when Jo smacked his arm again. “My mother is not that bad!”

“I didn’t mean it in a literal sense, Jo, but you damn well know she’s probably gonna try to shoot me.” Dean argued.

“Who hasn’t?” Dean stopped short when he realized that he didn’t have an answer to that. Maybe it was time to re-evaluate your career choice when even your girlfriend has tried to shoot you.

“That’s not my point. My point is that your mom scares me.” Dean went with the pity route, knowing getting Jo to laugh at him was a better alternative to having her pissed at him.

“Jesus…” Jo rolled her eyes. “After everything you’ve done and been through, it’s my _mother_ you’re scared of?”

“I have every right to be scared of your mother. She can be a scary woman when she wants to be…” Dean trailed off, shuddering at a memory.

“Oh, how brave my knight in shining armor is.” Jo muttered sarcastically as she huddled up against Dean again.

“And don’t you know it.” Dean shot back with a tight hug, refusing to let the pity go that far. He buried his face in Jo’s hair, inhaling deeply and taking in the scent of her coconut shampoo, before turning his head to rest it sideways on top of her head. “Can we at least tell her in a place that’ll provide me cover or the ability to run?”

“Fine.” Jo sighed, giving in. It wasn’t like he’d be able to run far with her mother’s aim.


End file.
